Drabbles de Tomoyo y Eriol
by Lebel27
Summary: Drabbles de Tomoyo y Eriol part1. y part.2
1. Traición

1. Traición

"¡_Veme¡Aquí¡Casi muerta! Moribunda por el puro deseo de tenerte y sin poder alcanzarte… ¿Por qué? Dime porque… ¿Por qué me es imposible estar a tu lado¿Por qué no me dejas amarte¡Por qué al verte con ella sentí lástima de mi misma, rabia hacia mí! Soy una idiota por amarte, por enamorarme de ti_"- se reprochaba amargamente la joven de los cabellos azabache mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en la espesura de su cabello, tendida sobre la cama sin querer hacer el menor ruido para evitar ser descubierta, escondida en la oscuridad mientras sus ojos observaban un punto sobre el techo mostrando melancolía y algo de dolor- "_Te amo Eriol… Pero no puedo vivir sin ti… No más, ya no puedo más. Por qué verte en brazos de otra me rompe el corazón y no puedo soportarlo, no soy tan fuerte… Perdóname mi amor, soy una cobarde por terminar así pero no puedo más. Se que tal vez traicione a mi razón, tal vez traicione a mi confianza, a las personas que mas quiero y me quieren, pero eso ya no me importa pues no puedo sentirte a mi lado. Lo siento mi amor, espero que mis palabras te lleguen en susurro a tus sueños y sepas que a pesar de mis acciones… Siempre te amaré, Eriol Hiragizawa_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las nubes mostraban una tonalidad grisácea, señal de que llovería aunque bien podrían ser por otra situación, ser reflejo de alguna emoción. El sentimiento de tristeza y desolación de la persona que mira el ataúd de caoba con un enorme ramo de Sakura y Naranjo, sintiéndose muerta cada momento que pasaba frente a él.

Por más que lo pensaba, no podía entenderlo, nada. Estaba en blanco. Era casi imposible que lo hubiera hecho, no tenía sentido… Y justo cuando había decidido decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que su corazón podía hablar de ella. Decirle que amaba su risa, su forma de ser, su cabello al ondear con el viento, sus labios al sonreír, su bella nariz, sus hermosos ojos amatistas, su mano al encontrarse con la suya, su aroma al estar junto a él, su calidez de amiga, su comprensión, su todo. ¡Todo! Pero ya nunca podrá decírselo… Ya nunca podrá, porque ella ya no esta, ni estará para él, ni para nadie. Nunca.

Apretó sus puños y dejó que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos, llorando en silencio y dejando al descubierto su partido corazón, al momento en que comenzaba a llover en el cementerio donde se encontraba.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste Tomoyo¿Por qué?- sollozó con amargura- ¡PORQUÉ!- gritó desgarrando su voz, llamando la atención de los dolidos presentes y dejándose caer sobre la hierba al momento en que Syaoran alargaba una mano a su hombro que nunca tocó. Eriol alzó una mano para evitar que lo tocaran y de inmediato miró con furia el ataúd, casi viendo con rayos x, a la persona en el interior, a su amada Tomoyo Daidouji.


	2. Reencuentros

2. Reencuentros

-¡Hoy es el día!¡Hoy es el día!- gritaba Tomoyo con alegría mientras daba vueltas por su habitación, casi como un juguetón rayito de sol- "¡No puedo creer que por fin hoy nos veamos de nuevo!"- corrió hacia la mesa de noche junto a su cama y tomó entre sus manos una fotografía tomada hace 4 años, donde se podía observar un par de castañitos muy sonrientes y abrazados aunque algo sonrojados, y a su lado un par de níveos observándolos divertidos. El rostro de Tomoyo se iluminó de sólo ver los ojos del gran mago- "_Eriol, por fin nos podremos ver, por fin después de tanto_"- besó la foto, la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa de noche y en seguida corrió a darse un baño, debía arreglarse para él, verse bien para él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- "_Hoy la veré, por fin, mi dulce Tomoyo. Es hoy cuando te veré de nuevo, por fin podré abrazarte, por fin podré decirte cuanto te quiero, por fin podré besarte_"- este pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse levemente, pero una enigmática sonrisa surgió a la perfección en su rostro, puso una mano en su barbilla y rió. Debía de darle una sorpresa, pero no una cualquiera, sino una perfecta para ella. Flores serían un buen regalo pero eran demasiado comunes, unos chocolates podrían ser pero el quería endulzar su boca, una carta sería buena aunque sería lo acostumbrado.

Eriol meditaba las mil y un maneras de sorprenderla, sin poder hallar la forma correcta. Entonces miró por la ventana del avión, observando la oscuridad de la noche, resaltada por una bella luna creciente y varias estrellas que alumbraban el firmamento. Y sonrió. Por fin había encontrado la perfecta sorpresa, el perfecto regalo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La espera era terrible, anhelo de finalizar con aquel tiempo que le parecía eterno es lo único que pedía. Miró hacia la puerta de llegada, mordiéndose los labios de nervios y emoción. Aspiró profundamente y después lo vio. Alto, guapo y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazarlo. Eriol correspondió tan efusivo y sincero abrazo. Besó su frente y Tomoyo se sonrojó, se apartó un poco de él sin saber que decir, pues sus emociones le habían llevado a la efusividad, tragó con dificultad y lo miró expectante.

Eriol sonrió de ver a la hermosa joven sin habla y bastante sonrojada, movió su rostro a un lado, alzó su índice frente a él y le guiñó el ojo.

Tomoyo le miró queriendo adivinar sus intenciones.

- Cierra los ojos- le pidió con su profunda voz, la joven lo miró inquisitiva pero lo hizo. Tomó las suaves manos de la morena y en ellas depositó un bellísimo cristal que reflejaba la luz como un prisma- Ábrelos- la joven así lo hizo, se quedó sin palabras de solo ver el hermoso cristal- Feliz cumpleaños, mi dulce Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lo miró con sorpresa, sumamente agradecida y en ese instante, simplemente lo besó. Eriol se quedó impresionado por el acto, pero correspondió a su beso. La joven se separó de él y lo miró sonrojada. Eriol sonrió, la acercó hacia el por la cintura, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, profunda y dulcemente, sin querer apartarse de ella, ni ella de él.


	3. Zafiros

3. Zafiros

La oscuridad era reinante en aquella pequeña habitación, apenas y podían distinguirse las siluetas de los objetos en ella, gracias a la tenue luz de luna que entraba por la ventana cubierta por cortinas transparentes. Avanzó con un poco de dificultad hacia la ventana, renuente a prender la luz de esa habitación. Tomó las cortinas y las jaló con fuerza para abrirlas, pudiendo observar el increíble paisaje que resguardaba el estrellado cielo nocturno.

Suspiró con dulzura y pronto se sintió abrazada por unos fuertes brazos, la joven miró a un lado suyo y de inmediato pudo ver aquellos increíbles zafiros que la miraban cautivadores.

- ¿Qué haces despierta, querida? Se supone que deberías estar descansando- susurró a su oído que después besó.

- Tenía ganas de ver la luna, amor. Además no estoy tan débil- aseguró.

- Yo lo sé, mi dulce esposa, pero necesitas guardar reposo- la miró con sus increíbles zafiros por largo rato, cautivándola con la sola mirada y la besó en la frente para después acariciar su abultado vientre- Los amo- le susurró embelezado.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, recostándola sobre la cama y el a su lado, acariciando su bello rostro con ternura, acariciando todo su ser. Mientras la morena sonreía y pronto cruzo su mirada con la de él, que fácil era perderse en sus seductores y profundos ojos zafiros, esos increíbles ojos tan parecidos a la gema que llevaba en su cuello en forma de corazón, pero mucho más brillantes que esta, tan llenos de vida, de dulzura, de pasión y de amor que deseaba poder verlos todo el tiempo. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse cansados, se acomodó sobre el pecho de su esposo, le besó y suspiró. Eriol la abrazó.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó un sonriente Eriol.

- Nada- contestó somnolienta la nívea- Es sólo, que soy muy feliz contigo. Te amo tanto Eriol, muchas gracias.

- No, gracias a ti mi bella Tomoyo. Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, por estar a mi lado- besó su frente- por darme la dicha de ser padre- besó sus mejillas- Te amo Tomoyo, jamás lo olvides- besó sus dulces labios y acarició su abundante cabellera- Te amo- pronto sintió la suave respiración de su esposa sobre su pecho, sonrió dulcemente y decidió acompañarla en su sueño, posando su mano sobre el vientre de su amada y cerrando sus zafiros con tranquilidad.


	4. Amatistas

4. Amatistas

Era claro que no podía seguir huyendo de él, pues por más que quisiera tendría que confrontarlo tarde o temprano, aunque aún temía a su respuesta, a su reacción. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Acaso la juzgaría de mala manera? O ¿La comprendería? Eso no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que quería escapar de esa terrible tensión a la que era sometida.

- ¡Tomoyo!- escuchó a sus espaldas, volteó con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, mirándolo a esos profundos zafiros que le hacían decir todo aquello que podía sentir dentro de su ser.

Eriol corrió hacia ella antes de que pudiera evadirlo de nuevo, era extraño pero todo el día se la había pasado evadiéndolo, evidentemente el tenía la culpa y estaba cansado de no poder hablar tranquilamente con ella.

Tomoyo al verlo acercarse quiso correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaron, estaban como desconectadas de su cerebro. Sus bellas amatistas veían afligidas como el ojiazul se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella. Por fin sus piernas parecían querer responder pero ya era demasiado tarde, Eriol la tomó de la mano, impidiéndole huir de nuevo, miró al piso y después a él, clavando sus cristalinas amatistas en los zafiros de él.

Eriol quedó cautivado por la mirada llena de sentimiento de Tomoyo, sus ojos le parecían preciosos, eran como dos bellas gemas, dos amatistas. No, son mejor que gemas, sus ojos eran algo bello completamente increíble que amaba.

Puso su mano en la mejilla de la amatista y esta de inmediato, al sentir la calidez de su mano, cerró sus ojos y dejo que escurrieran un par de lágrimas de sus bellas gemas. Eriol, sorprendido por la reacción, la abrazó con dulzura y besó su sien.

- Eriol…- sollozó la joven- Quiero, quiero decirte…- sollozó de nuevo y se apartó un poco de él- Quiero decirte que…- las palabras no salían, le era sumamente difícil decírselo y las lágrimas en cambio, no dejaban de surgir- Eriol, yo… Yo me…- tragó con dificultad y entonces sintió la calidez de las manos de Eriol sobre las suyas.

- Lo sé- alzó su rostro delicadamente- Y te acompañaré así sea al final de la tierra, no te dejaré ir sola. Por que tu y yo, somos uno mismo mi dulce Tomoyo. Tu y yo, estamos destinados a estar juntos y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo.- la abrazó fuertemente y besó sus dulces ojos mientras un muy sorprendida Tomoyo le abrazaba más fuerte, temiendo que pudieran arrebatárselo. Besó sus húmedas mejillas y después sus dulces labios rosados.


	5. Primera Cita

5. Primera Cita

- ¿Sí? Habla Daidouji / Ah, hola Sakura / No hoy no tengo ganas de salir / Es que, no me he sentido muy bien / …Tal vez, pero / De acuerdo, aunque no quiero hacer sentir incómodo a Li / No te preocupes por mí Sakura, en serio, estaré bien / Sakura, insisto que no es necesario, voy a estar bien / Pero… - la amatista suspiró desanimada- Sakura, es que simplemente no quiero salir hoy / Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, la verdad no creo que llegue a decirle / Pero… / Si lo dije pero… / Lo sé pero… / Esta bien¿en donde nos vemos y a que hora/ Claro, no, no llegaré tarde lo prometo / Si llegaré, también lo prometo / Eso no se si lo pueda prometer / Trataré de acuerdo / Bien, nos vemos a las 2 / Sí, adiós- cortó la llamada y miró al techo de su cuarto, todo el día se la había pasado recostada sobre su cama, sumamente deprimida.

La razón, en apariencia ninguna pero que podía saber, era uno de esos días en que amanecías sin ganas de hacer nada y con los ánimos hasta el suelo. Giró sobre su costado y miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, la una y cuarto. Suspiró de nuevo, sabía que Sakura no la perdonaría si la dejaba plantada, así que, aunque no muy determinada, se levantó y caminó a su baño. Se dio una ducha, se arregló lo más que su autoestima le permitió y salió de su casa al cuarto para las 2.

Llegó al centro comercial justo a tiempo, suspiró desanimada y entro por las puertas de cristal, buscó las escaleras eléctricas cerca de los helados y tomó asiento en la banca frente a la tienda.

-"_Y yo que pensaba que sería la que iba a llegar tarde, aunque es un poco raro, por lo regular gracias a Syaoran son puntuales_"- suspiró con pesadez, se levantó y comenzó a caminar a los alrededores, viendo distraída los locales, quizás demasiado como para notar que alguien más la observaba.

Sonrió, caminó sigilosamente hacia ella, pudiendo percibir el dulce aroma de su perfume al estar cerca de ella. La amatista se detuvo frente a un local lleno de adornos en papel, velas, estatuillas en cerámica o plata pero súbitamente esta vista fue oscurecida. Tomoyo suspiró.

-Sak…- percibió el suave aroma de la loción y se quedó pensativa, era obvio que no podía ser Syaoran, el nunca haría algo así. Se mordió los labios queriendo adivinar, pero la verdad se sentía demasiado deprimida como para hacerlo- "No se quien eres"- comentó con suavidad- "Destápame los ojos, onegai"- pidió.

Eriol notó cierta melancolía en su voz y le destapó los ojos, Tomoyo se giró a verlo y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que mostraba su tristeza.

- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado.

- Nada, sólo me siento un poco cabizbaja- contestó sin más. Eriol hizo una mueca- ¿Andas con alguien?- preguntó taciturna, no importó que Eriol se preocupaba, ese día nada le importaba.

- No, bueno sí- Tomoyo enarcó una ceja- Contigo- lo miró sorprendida.

- …Este pues, no sé. Lo que pasa es que Sakura…

- Sí, lo sé. Pero Syaoran me acaba de llamar y me dijo que no podrán venir- le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Ah ya veo- dijo casi sin aliento. Suponía que Sakura lo había hecho a propósito, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar en la causa. Suspiró.

- Tomoyo- le llamó, la amatista lo miró a los ojos- Quiero pedirte una cita- Tomoyo le miró confundida, su cerebro tardaba más de lo acostumbrado a razonar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Parpadeó, Eriol también lo hizo, Tomoyo lo hizo de nuevo y rápidamente abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y sus mejillas tomaron un increíble color carmín.

- ¿P-perdón?- lo observó paralizada. Eriol rió levemente y se arrodillo frente a ella, tomó su mano y puso su mano libre sobre su corazón.

- Mi querida Tomoyo Daidouji¿me daría el placer de salir de salir conmigo?- declaró galante. La amatista no tenía palabras, estaba sumamente sorprendida.

- No… Es decir, Sí… Es decir… "¿_Que quieres decir Tomoyo?"_- apenas podía articular palabra- Este… Si, pero, mira las fachas en que he venido- comentó afligida al señalarse, su atuendo era una blusa de mangas cortas color celeste, unos jeans y tenis blancos, además de llevar recogido el cabello en una coleta alta.

- ¿Fachas?- preguntó divertido- A mi me parece que te ves bien- le sonrió. Tomoyo aún lo dudaba, lo miraba melancólica- ¿Qué dices?- se levantó y le tomó la otra mano. Tomoyo miró sus manos entre las de él y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo.

- … De acuerdo- contestó sin más. Eriol sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la jaló hacia el interior del local de helados.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a mi querida Basi por sus bellísimos reviews :), siento haberte dado tanta mezcolansa de sentimientos pero es que se me ocurrieron así, espero este también te haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias también a todos los que leen esta serie de drabbles, cuídense mucho. chao_


	6. La Confesión

6. La Confesión

Tomoyo comenzó a comer su helado de vainilla lentamente, ¿era posible que estuviese pasando? Es posible que ¿Tuviera una cita con Eriol Hiragizawa? Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rosado y después volteo ver a su acompañante que degustaba un helado de chocolate, aún sorprendida por salir con el.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por el centro comercial, Eriol de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la amatista que parecía ida, sonrió y tomó la mano de la chica. Tomoyo se congeló al sentir la calidez de la mano de Eriol, las miró, lo miró, las volvió a mirar y entonces su rostro se tornó tan rojo como un jitomate. Eriol rió.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? ¿Nunca te habían agarrado de la mano?- preguntó casi con burla.

- No es eso… Es que, tú tomaste mi mano- comentó casi inaudible, mirando al piso, aún sonrojada. Eriol se acercó a su oído.

- Claro, eso es lo que haces en una cita. Tomas de la mano a la chica que te gusta- Tomoyo de inmediato volteó a verlo, sus zafiros la observaban cautivantes y ella estaba sin habla. ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Le gustaba a Eriol Hiragizawa?

- Etto…- Eriol reía para sus adentros por la actitud de la chica. Se plantó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos.

- Tomoyo quiero decirte- apretó su cono de helado, era ahora o nunca- Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho- listó, lo había dicho, por fin sintió que esa pequeña opresión en el pecho que llevaba desde hacia varios días desaparecía. Ahora aparecía otra, la duda.

Tomoyo apenas lo había escuchado se había paralizado de pies a cabeza, sintió como su corazón latía más aprisa y algo en su mente le decía que respondiera, que no se quedara callada.

"_Tomoyo, Tomoyo. ¡Dile! ¡Contéstale! ¡No te quedes callada!_"- le decía su mente, es que todo surgió tan de repente que apenas y tenía tiempo de razonarlo.

- ¿Tomoyo?- la joven alzó su rostro al llamado, apenas podía creer que fuera cierto, no se había dado cuenta cuando había dejado de mirarlo. Observó sus consternados zafiros y entonces sonrió, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo abrazó con fuerza y entonces sintió algo frío en su pecho. Se separaron y pudo ver dos marcas de helado, uno blanco y el otro café, sobre su blusa y la camisa de él. De inmediato comenzó a reir y Eriol sonrió, estaba más tranquilo al ver la enorme sonrisa de la amatista.

-… Perdon- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento- Es que, me deje llevar. Gommen nasai- dijo sonrojada.

Eriol sonrió y le robó rápidamente un beso- Creo que con esto se compensa- ambos sonrieron.


	7. Mejores Amigos

7. Mejores Amigos

Ambos sentados bajo un árbol, recostados en el tronco, ella en el brazo de el y la cabeza de él sobre la de ella. La brisa era suave y les acariciaba el rostro casi como si fuera plumas. Tomoyo suspiró profundamente y Eriol la miró de reojo.

"_Que profundo es tu sueño linda, ¿me pregunto con quien estarás soñando? ¿Será acaso conmigo?_"- Eriol dejó salir un suspiro- "_Supongo que soy yo el que sueña contigo todo el tiempo, quien espera a que voltees a verme más que como un amigo. Eres mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, pero me gustaría que fueras algo más. Muchas cosas más_"- miró hacia las ramas de los árboles casi con melancolía- "_Supongo que sólo el tiempo lo dirá_"- sonrió y posó un suave beso en la cabeza de Tomoyo, la amatista se acomodó aún más sobre él.

-Eriol- murmuró, abrió suavemente sus ojos y pudo ver la mano de Eriol junto a la de ella, sonrió y la tomó. Eriol sonrió por el acto- "_Cuanto te quiero Eriol… Algún día, espero poder decírtelo_"


	8. Secretos

8. Secretos

"_No creo saber como decírtelo. Sí, lo sé. No es extraño de mí, supondrás. Puesto que no suelo decir lo que pienso o lo que siento. Pero cada día que pasa, me doy cuenta de que es necesario hacerlo, al ver tus bellos ojos de ese color tan diferente y cautivante, al oler tu aroma, sentir tus manos entre las mías, escuchar tu melodiosa voz, encantarme con esa bella sonrisa o ver el simple movimiento de tus cabellos, siento un enorme dolor en mi pecho. Algo que no puedo explicar. No lo sé, quizás sólo sean figuraciones mías… Mi mayor secreto es este Tomoyo y aún no se si llegaré a decírtelo… Te quiero más que una amiga, te quiero para mí, sólo para mí. Porque no hace mucho, que me di cuenta, que me he enamorado de ti_"- Eriol observó hacia el otro lado del patio y pudo observar a la bella amatista hablando animadamente con la castañita, su boca formó una dulce sonrisa y después suspiró- "_Sí, puede que te lo diga… algún día_"

* * *

_Muchas gracias a mi querida Undine por su review, pues la verdad no tendrá final trágico... espero._

_Ojalá les haya gustado, cuídense, chao._


	9. Magia

9. Magia

_**Kikasete natsukashii uta wo **/ Escucha y podrás oír el distante sonido_

_**tooku de kuchizusande **/ de quien tararea una conocida canción_

_**seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni **/ como un néctar sagrado, como un sueño_

_**sono naka de nemurasete **/ déjame dormir abrazado por ella_

"_Por que cuando cantas me siento feliz_"

_**Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no? **¿Por qué ha sido bañado de contradicciones y dificultades el mundo?_

_**Yuuyake **/ En el atardecer_

_**itsuka mita akane kumo **/ Siempre observamos el violento rojo de las nubes_

_**soba ni irenai sono kawari ni **/ pero ya no puedes estar conmigo_

"_Me doy cuenta, de que tú eres la única que puede lograr…_"

_**Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte **/ Cuando empieza a caer la lluvia plateada, pienso que era parte de mí_

_**namida wo fuite **/ Y seco mis lágrimas_

"_Que me sienta completo al estar a tu lado_"

_**Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei **/ Las estrellas fugaces que caen_

_**furitsudzukete sono kata ni amurita **/ sobre tu cuerpo, tus hombros, te purifican_

"_Este tipo de hechizo que has puesto sobre mí, es uno que jamás querré que se deshaga_"

_**Daichi ga naite iru yoru wo **/ Tú corazón puede sentir las noches_

_**kanjiru kokoro de ite **/ cuando la Tierra llora_

_**anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara **/ Si tus heridas te lastiman_

_**sora ni negai no yumiya wo utsu **/ lanza tu deseo cual flecha hacia el cielo_

"_Esta es la magia más poderosa de todas, la de tu hermoso corazón mi amada Tomoyo. Esta magia es la única que puede derrotarme y acepto mi derrota con alegría porque te tengo a mi lado_"

_**Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte **/ Cuando empieza a caer la lluvia plateada, pienso que era parte de mí_

_**namida wo fuite **/ Y seco mis lágrimas_

Sus zafiros se mostraban alegres, observando con detenimiento a la bella amatista en el centro del escenario, teniendo la atención de los presentes, como encantados por su melodiosa voz.

_**Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku **/ El sonido de las gotas de lluvia hacen eco al cruzar el horizonte_

_**tashika na mono **/ algo definió que_

_**ano hibi ni amurita **/ era un aliento divino_

Las amatistas observaban entre el público a las personas que se encontraban, buscando una cara familiar y al verlo, con un ramo entre sus brazos, entonó las últimas estrofas con mayor pasión.

_**Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte **/ Cuando empieza a caer la lluvia plateada, pienso que era parte de mí_

_**namida wo fuite **/ Y seco mis lágrimas_

Eriol pudo sentir la pasión desbordante y suspiró de sólo verla. Tomoyo por su parte entonó la última parte con una sonrisa.

_**Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei **/ Cascadas de estrellas fugaces caen _

_**anata ni furu ame ni naru amurita **/ y se convierten en la lluvia que cae sobre ti … purificándote_

Las personas, emocionadas, comenzaron a aplaudir. Tomoyo hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió con satisfacción, sabía que lo había hecho bien, pero quería saber si cierta persona especial había escuchado cada una de sus palabras.

Pasó tras bambalinas y frente a ella bajó un bello ramo de rosas, sonrió al recibirlas.

- Muchas Gracias… Eriol - se giró a verlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

_La canción es el ending de la película de Tsubasa Chronicles, "Amrita" o "Amurita" (por su manera de pronunciarlo en japonés)_


	10. Rosas Blancas

10. Rosas blancas

"_Fue aquella tarde de verano en que me las diste._"- pensó la amatista- "_Las cuales siempre atesoraré, por ser tú quien me las has dado_"- recargó su frente en el cristal de su ventana y sonrió.

Pronto sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y un cálido susurro llegó a sus oídos -¿En que pensabas?

- Recordaba las rosas que me diste aquel verano en que nos conocimos- contestó sonriente.

- Trece rosas blancas- dijo el zafiro- cada una en honor a cada mes del año y una más por el siguiente- comenzó a besar su oreja- por tu pureza- besó su cuello- por tu sinceridad- besó su curvatura - por tu comprensión- beso su hombro- por ser tú.

Tomoyo se giró hacia él, tomó el rostro de Eriol entre sus manos y lo clavó sus amatistas en los zafiros, los observó con alegría y después besó sus labios con suavidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Señorita, si fuera tan amable de regalarme una sonrisa de sus hermosos labios con eso me haría feliz- escuchó la amatista con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, lo miró entristecida y suspiró -Quien ha sido el malvado que le ha hecho tal daño- la joven no contestó, tomó asiento a su lado en la banca y posó su nívea mano sobre el hombro de la joven para después regalarle una sonrisa bondadosa.

-Nadie importante- contestó cabizbaja.

-¿Segura? Por qué de no ser nadie importante entonces no derramaría esas lágrimas- Tomoyo lo miró, se mordió los labios y después suspiró con desánimo.

-Mi no… Exnovio- Eriol la miró con comprensión- me dejó y no lo culpo, realmente debo de ser muy mala novia como para no poder tenerlo.

-No pienso que sea así, de hecho, pienso que ese joven no te ha atesorado como es debido- la joven le miró sorprendida- Espérame aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Tomoyo aún no sabía por que se mantuvo todo ese tiempo en ese lugar, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía esperar, que él era una persona especial y ella sería especial para él. Poco después regresó el joven ojiazul y se dio cuenta que ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

-Oye…- frente a ella había una docena de rosas blancas, hermosas y con pequeñas gotas de rocío.

-Toma- le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó sin creerlo, el joven asintió- Yo…No puedo aceptarlas- contestó con tristeza.

-¿Y eso por qué?- la joven no respondió- ¿Sabes por que te las doy?- la joven negó- Por que pienso que eres especial, pienso que eres una chica que me gustaría conocer y tener como amiga y después quien sabe- alzó los hombros- talvez algún día, las cosas entre nosotros sean diferentes a una simple amistad- la joven abrió los ojos incrédula, muda de asombro.

-¿No crees, que es un poco precipitado?… ¡Es decir, ni siquiera se tú nombre!

-Sólo creo, que en el momento en que te ví, me di cuenta de que eras una chica sumamente especial y que quiero conocerte. Soy Eriol Hiragizawa ¿y tú?- dijo muy seguro.

-T-Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Te pido la aceptes mi querida señorita Daidouji- Tomoyo lo miró aún sin habla mientras que Eriol mantenía las rosas frente a ella. Tomoyo al fin las tomó- Espero seamos muy buenos amigos- comentó con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo miró el rostro de Eriol y después las rosas que le había regalado, era la primera vez que les daban unas sin razón alguna y era la primera vez que alguien desconocido se hacía de repente, un chico tan conocido, alguien a quien comenzaba a tenerle afecto por su enorme corazón.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa que cautivó a Eriol hasta el alma.

Sí, estaba seguro que llegarían a ser muy buenos amigos y con el tiempo… algo más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

_Lo sé, esta medio raro, pero se me ocurrió. ¿Ustedes que piensan? Sí, es la primera vez que realmente pongo una nota al final, pero supongo que es para comentar xP creo que soy muy exigente. En fin._

_Espero les guste los drabbles que llevó hasta ahora._

_Cuídense_

_Lebel27_


	11. Día Libre

11. Día libre

-"_El día de hoy te vi pasar por mi casa y te detuviste y me pregunte ¿Por qué?_"- puso su mano sobre su barbilla y después suspiro- Nakuru, Spinel regreso en un rato, voy a caminar- tomó su gabardina y salió de su casa- "_Fue extraño, pero me gusto que así fuera, no esperaba una sorpresa tan grata_"- sonrió, siguió caminando durante largo rato mientras sentía la fría brisa q acariciaba sus cabellos- "_Y me resulta más extraño en pensar en ti._"- miró al cielo y suspiró- "_Es por eso que quisiera saber ¿porque te detuviste frente a mi casa?… No… En realidad me pregunto ¿Por qué viniste hasta mi casa siendo que tu trabajo queda en el lado opuesto de la ciudad?_"- miró hacia delante y frente a él, la joven amatista, recargada sobre el barandal del mirador, con la mirada fija en el piso y mientras jugaba con sus pies. Le sorprendió verla ahí, pero no dijo nada, sólo la miro.

Tomoyo entonces alzó su rostro y sonrió hacia él- Hola Eriol- dijo con dulzura al verlo- te esperaba.

Después de todo, quizás si pueda preguntarle todas sus dudas.


	12. Matemáticas

12. Matemáticas

"_Han sido cerca de 20 insoportables minutos y durante todo este tiempo, sin poder entender lo que me han estado explicando_"- pensaba la amatista sin poder ver otra cosa que no fueran las operaciones en el pizarrón y después mirar a su cuaderno. Hojeó su libreta hasta las últimas páginas y suspiró embelezada.

- Vaya, que interesante suma, pero no creo que sea ese el resultado- Tomoyo se paralizó al escuchar su voz a sus espaldas, tomó la mano de la joven que llevaba el bolígrafo y escribió el resultado- Creo que este es el resultado correcto- susurró a su oído antes de besar su cuello- Te Amo- le dijo. Tomoyo simplemente sonrió sumamente sonrojada, movió su rostro y lo vio sonriente para después clavar un dulce beso en los labios de su novio. Sin importarle nada, después de todo, nadie podía verlos esa tarde.

TOMOYO

+ERIOL 

AMOR


	13. Música

13. Música

Habían sido 3 horas de ardua práctica, desde la mañana hasta medio día todos los días, ensayando arduamente para aquel recital tan importante. Ya estaba decidido a que fueran lo mejor de la noche y si Eriol Hiragizawa se proponía algo, ese algo debía ser cumplido, bueno… la mayoría de las cosas.

_**setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo **/ Aún si me abrazas hasta sofocarme_

_**itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute **/ Nunca seremos uno_

_**yasashisa yori fukai basho de **/ En un lugar más profundo que la generosidad_

_**fureau no wa itami dake **/ Tocarnos es muy doloroso_

_**futari wo musunde kudasai **/ por favor únenos_

_**bokura wa mou yume wo minai **/ No soñaremos más,_

_**tomadoi nagara te wo totte **/ Entrelazando nuestras manos en la incertidumbre_

_**zankoku na yoake no hou he **/ caminando hacia atrás_

_**Arukidasu **/ el cruel atardecer_

¿Porqué?

_**hontou no kotoba wa kitto **/ seguramente las verdaderas palabras_

_**hontou no sekai no dokoka **/ están en algún lugar del verdadero mundo_

_**bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni **/ al acecho_

_**hisonderu **/ en nuestra callada noche_

_**ima mo kitto **/ aún ahora, seguramente_

Muy sencillo, porque estaba ella, la luz de sus ojos zafiros, una princesa hecha de porcelana, su querida y bella amiga Tomoyo Daioduji; si aún su amiga para frustración del inglés, siendo ella el único reto que no podía alcanzar.

_**sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to **/ conociéndonos para poder conocer la soledad_

_**kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute **/ sin conocernos hasta llegar a besarnos_

_**soredemo ima kimi to aeta **/ aún así, estoy temblando de emoción_

_**yorokobi ni furuete iru **/ de haberte conocido._

_**kokoro wo sasaete kudasai **/ apoya mi corazón, por favor._

_**bokura wa mou yume wo minai **/ No soñaremos más_

_**atatakai basho he nigenai **/ Sin poder huir a un lugar cálido_

_**zankoku na yoake wo kitto **/ Seguramente venceremos_

_**koete yuku **/ el cruel atardecer_

_**akirameteta sono shizukesa **/ El abandonado silencio_

_**hontou no kotoba wo kitto **/ encontrará seguramente_

_**aishi kizutsuke au tame ni **/ las verdaderas palabras_

_**sagashidasu **/ Para lastimarnos amorosamente_

_**itsuka kitto **/ algún día, seguramente._

Suspiró de solo verla, ahí, a un costado del piano, entonando suave y dedicadamente la canción que les habían puesto. Entonces se detuvo y miró al pelinegro con extrañeza.

- ¿Eriol porqué te detuviste?- preguntó intrigada.

El ojiazul la miró embelezado, ladeó su rostro y suspiró, la amatista pasó una mano frente a su rostro, pero el joven no reaccionaba, se acercó más y más a él hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Eriol al sentir una extraña calidez cerca, despertó de su ensoñación, parpadeó varias veces al notar las preciosas amatistas que lo miraban preocupada, lo que provocó un color rojo en toda su cara.

- ¡Tomoyo!- exclamó al momento en que se hizo hacia atrás, cayéndose del banco y observando a la amatista que lo veía desde las alturas, con la luz sobre ella, parecía una diosa.

- ¿Eriol, estas bien?- puso su mano frente a él y Eriol se limitó a tomarla, aún sintiéndose avergonzado por su actuar.

El inglés le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la que Tomoyo respondió, para después suspirar un poco desanimada, lo que no pasó desapercibido a los oídos del inglés.

- ¿Qué tienes?- peguntó intrigado.

- ¿Yo?…- lo miró atenta, apretó sus manos sobre el banco, estaba decidida era ahora o nunca y entonces rápidamente le robó un beso, lo que dejó paralizado al inglés- Sigamos practicando, aunque a decir la verdad, la letra de la canción no es cierta del todo, porque yo no siento que sea así contigo- Eriol parpadeó sorprendido y Tomoyo sólo puso una mano sobre su boca, sumamente sonrojada, se levantó del banco pero Eriol sujetó su suave y blanca mano, besándola con ternura.

- Yo tampoco siento que sea así- le dijo con sinceridad y ternura.

* * *

_Es un fragmento del ending de Loveless, Michiyuki._


	14. Lágrimas

14. Lágrimas

Lágrimas derramé el día en que te vi regresar. Ese día fueron de alegría…

Lágrimas derramé el día en que te accidentaste. Ese día fueron de preocupación…

Lágrimas derramé el día en que te vi enamorado. Primero fueron de tristeza pues mi corazón no podía creer que tuvieras a una persona especial ocupando tu corazón… Después fueron de felicidad, pues yo era tu persona especial.

Lágrimas derramé el día en que me pediste matrimonio y aún más cuando me casé contigo, llenas de dicha y amor.

Lágrimas derramamos el día en que nos peleamos. No recuerdo bien el porqué.

Lágrimas derramamos el días en que nos enteramos de ser padres, me colmaste de afectos amorosos, aún más que de costumbre…

Lágrimas derramaste el día en que me viste delicada en el hospital, estaban llenas de miedo… Después fueron de emoción, al saber que nuestro bebé había nacido pero…

Derramaste más lágrimas al saber que yo ya no podría estar contigo…

Te vi sufrir y me estremeció el verte así, pero desafortunadamente… Ya no tengo lágrimas para derramar por ti, perdí mi cuerpo, más mi alma siempre estará contigo…

TE AMO ERIOL


	15. Primer Vals

15. Primer vals

-He dicho que no, Eriol- reclamó la amatista por enésima vez.

-¡Pero si no tiene nada de malo!- aclaró el inglés- Si es lo más normal del mundo.

-En tú mundo quizás, pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo a menos que esté en un baile- comentó la joven.

-¿Y esa es tu razón?- enarcó las cejas y sonrió de manera pícara, la joven se ruborizó. Se acercó a ella y la sujeto por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo- Pues no estoy de acuerdo- susurró y oprimió el botón del control de la radio- Mi querida doncella me permitiría- comentó al escuchar una canción de Frank Sinatra en la radio, posando una mano al aire en espera de la de ella.

Tomoyo suspiró y lo miró con dulzura- Sabes que nunca he bailado uno.

-Por eso mismo, tienes que empezar antes de que cumplas los 15 años- la joven suspiró con desánimo y sonrió.

-Esta bien, guíame.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a Darthmocy por su encantador review, me alegra que aprecie mi trabajo._

_Nos vemos después, cuídense y gracias por su tiempo para leer._

_chao_


	16. Primer Beso

16. Primer Beso

…Una mirada

Las amatistas intrigadas, los zafiros encantados.

…Un suspiro

La tarde había salido como estuvo planeada, pero aún faltaba algo.

…Un deseo

Estar cerca del otro era lo que más habían querido desde que se conocieron y ahora que lo están, se sienten completos.

…Un beso

La perfección sin palabras, lleno de ternura. Justo cuando el atardecer terminaba, justo cuando él no aguantaba más por saber si sería correspondido.

…Una respuesta

La joven, aunque sorprendida, estaba completamente feliz. Abrazó efusiva al níveo, quien a su vez besaba su frente con dicha y le decía "Te quiero" al oído.


	17. Día de Lluvia

17. Día de lluvia

-Es injusto que por un poco de lluvia no podamos salir- suspiró desanimada la amatista pues todo el día se la había pasado lloviendo, desde el instante en que había llegado hasta ese momento- ¿Eriol no podrías hacer un conjuro para que se detuviera?- preguntó con curiosidad, el níveo se limitó a darle una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y por que supones que yo quiero que termine de llover?- le abrazó por la cintura- Mi dulce Tomoyo- besó su cuello haciéndola suspirar- Cuando podemos hacer muchas cosas interesantes aquí adentro- susurró con picardía para después morder tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

La amatista se giró hacia él, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió- Tramposo- beso con pasión sus gentiles labios.


	18. Clase de Deportes

18. Clase de deportes

Sí, por fin iba a anotar, sólo debía esquivar a Syaoran para lograrlo pero frente a sus ojos, se cruzó la más increíble visión que pudiera existir, su hermosa y amada novia, la dulce amatista corriendo, luciendo sus bellísimas piernas y notando como el sudor hacía que la playera se le pegara a su bien formado cuerpo, resaltando perfectamente sus curvas. ¡Oh divina creación que sutilmente deleitaba su pupila!

-¡Eriol cuidado!- escuchó el níveo, demasiado tarde pues el balón en seguida le dio de lleno en el rostro, tumbándolo y haciéndole ver muchas mini Tomoyos corriendo a su alrededor alegremente.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a Ishari por su review :), espero les haya gustado._

_Chao_


	19. Cartas de Amor

19. Cartas de Amor

-"_¡Anda Tomoyo, tu puedes!_"- se decía- "_¿Qué puede pasar? Es sólo dejarlas en el buzón de su casa y salir corriendo para que no sepa que las has escrito tú_"- sus manos temblaban- "_Además, nunca podrá reclamarte nada, jamás sabrá que fuiste tú_"- de su bolsa sacó un paquete envuelto en papel lila y decorado con un bello listón azul rey, el paquete temblaba en sus manos al sujetarlo- "_Tranquila Tomoyo, es sólo un paquetito que debe ser entregado_"- trató de calmarse pero sin conseguirlo pues los nervios eran terribles. Tragó con dificultad, lo inclinó sobre la ranura del buzón y en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

-Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el níveo al verla para después reparar su vista en el paquete que llevaba en las manos. Sonrió con malicia y la miró como adivinando sus intenciones- Gracias por las cartas Daidouji- dijo casi en burla.

_¡Demonios!_

* * *

_Muchas gracias a Zashi por su review y pues yo tampoco, pero se me ocurrió hacerlo, siento haberlo golpeado pero quien le manda a distraerse! jajajajaja xD_

_Gracias a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores por tomar de su valioso tiempo y leer mis drabbles._

_Cuídense mucho_

_Lebel27_


	20. Fresas con Chocolate

20. Fresas con chocolate

-Tomoyo- la joven lo miró con sus amatistas- ¿sabías que las fresas son un afrodisíaco?

-Sí- contestó la nívea con una sonrisa.

-¿Y sabías que el chocolate también lo es?- la joven asintió alegremente- Entonces debes de saber que las fresas con chocolate son una combinación explosiva.

-Sip- tomó otra fresa cubierta de chocolate de la canasta y se la llevó a la boca.

-¿Y sabías que estas condenadas fresas me están produciendo celos al ver como las devoras con tanta alegría?- la miró con intensidad.

-Lo sé- contestó la nívea con una sonrisa para después comerse otra.

Lo miró, tomó una fresa y la paseó por sus labios, seduciéndolo con los exquisitos aromas combinados para después llevársela a la boca, dejando con ganas a Eriol de querer saborearla.

El níveo tomó una fresa de la canasta, la paseo por los labios de Tomoyo y después la puso entre sus dientes. Sus ojos dejaron notar un brillo especial, el cual percibió de inmediato Tomoyo para después acercarse a él y unir sus labios con los de él, saboreando no sólo la fresa sino también a él.

El besó se intensificó, las caricias empezaron y el deseo de poseerse fue cada vez mayor.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde demostrándose su amor.

De algo estaban seguros, debían comer más a menudo fresas con chocolate, claro está, siempre es un buen pretexto, disfrutar de algo delicioso para después disfrutar algo exquisito.

* * *

_Y este es el último de los drabbles! T-T soy tan feliz por acabarlos!! Buaaaa!! Que felicidad!_

_Y ahora..._

_Ahora que voy a hacer?! Ya los terminé y luego!?..._

_T-T Bueno, espero les hayan gustado mis drabbles! He visto los drabbles de las demás y son muy lindos! Me gustan bastante! Espero que también los terminen!_

_Muchas gracias a Shami y Doruko por sus bellísimos reviews! Que les parece este drabble final?_

_También les agradezco a todos ustedes lectores por tomar de su valiosísimo tiempo para leer mi fic! Muchísimas gracias!_

_Etto..._

_Pues creo que este es el fin para mí! Ya se, debo de continuar los otros fics q tengo ¬¬ pero es q la inspiración anda medio payasa y desgraciadamente va y viene. Pero trataré de actualizar!!_

_Pues cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente... Ya no hay siguiente! Buaaaa! Que tragedia!_

_Bueno, nos leemos luego._

_Besos T-T_

_Lebel27_


	21. Invierno

_Hola otra vez! Bueno, esta es una segunda entrega de Drabbles hechos para un concurso organizado por Klauss y Saori Luna. Espero que les guste._

_Disclaimer: Como ya saben, CCS es propiedad de CLAMP y por lo tanto, los personajes no son míos. Yo sólo ocupo a los personajes para fines de entretenimiento de todos uds._

_Ahora sí... a leer!_

1. Invierno

Era tarde, mis brazos crucé para mantener el calor en mi cuerpo debido al frío que me calaba hasta los huesos. El frío aire revolvió mi cabello y me hizo cerrar los ojos en un gesto involuntario por cubrirme de la nieve que amenazaba con entrar a ellos. Veía la nieve caer sobre mí, tocando mi piel con su fría presencia. Suspiré y vi el vaho salir de mi ser, sonreí suavemente ante ello. A pesar del frío, no recordaba un tiempo así de agradable. Quizá fuera porque no estabas a mi lado o porque no lo había notado hasta que tu me hiciste ver eso. Miré a mi alrededor, observando la blancura que cubría el lugar de manera aterciopelada, recordando la última vez que estuve ahí y sentí tu suave presencia detrás de mí.  
-Gracias- te dije cuando me entregaste la taza de chocolate caliente q tan gentilmente habías preparado.  
-¡Tomoyo!- se escuchó desde abajo. No dude en mirar y me encontré a mi mejor amiga saludándome sonriente- ¡Hey, pásame las llaves! ¡Se me quedaron las mías adentro!  
-Si no son las llaves, entonces es la cartera o los esquis o los patines- decía Li rodando los ojos. Yo reí un poco ante el comentario de Syaoran.  
Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo pero cuando me di cuenta Eriol ya les había aventado las suyas.  
-Gracias Eriol- gritó la castañita desde abajo.  
Eriol sólo me miro y sonrió de lado, entró a la casa y después salió con otra taza de chocolate caliente.  
-Sakura sigue siendo despistada a pesar de los años que han pasado.  
Yo sonreí y asentí. Habían pasado ya 4 años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, al igual que de la última vez que estuvimos ahí.  
-Syaoran- escuchamos un quejido detrás nuestro y volteamos en seguida.  
Riendo por encontrar a una Sakura parada detrás del sillón de cuero negro, haciendo ojos de perrito a su novio quien descansaba en el.  
-No Sakura, no hagas eso- le pedía Li poniéndose un cojín blanco y aterciopelado en la cara.  
-Pero Syaoran…- pidió una vez más.  
-Sakura, deja de hacer esa cara que no te voy a decir- respondió su novio aún con el cojín en la cara.

Eriol y yo sudamos gotita al verlos así.  
-Seguramente quiere saber, cual es su sorpresa de aniversario- comentó el, yo asentí.  
-Aunque dudo mucho que Syaoran vaya a decirle, ni siquiera a nosotros nos ha dicho que es o a donde la va a llevar o nada.  
-Es verdad- temblé como una hoja y Eriol no dudó en pasar su brazo alrededor mío- Que te parece si entramos.  
Yo asentí simplemente, olvidando nuestras tazas sobre el barandal cubierto de nieve.

-¡TOMOYO! ¡Míralo!- chilló Sakura y nosotros tres sudamos gotita ante su réplica.  
- Lo siento Saku, pero dudo que Syaoran vaya a decirte lo que te tiene preparado. Ni siquiera a nosotros nos ha dicho- contesté con cara de pena.  
Al ver mi cara, Sakura se desilusionó bastante, caminó hacia nuestro cuarto y se acostó en la cama. Estuve a punto de ir con ella de no ser porque Syaoran tomó mi mano antes de llegar a la puerta. Eriol tomó asiento a su lado y yo al otro.  
-Necesito que la saquen de aquí por lo menos tres horas- nos dijo a modo de confidencia.  
Tanto Eriol como yo sonreímos al vernos cómplices de aquella sorpresa.  
-No te preocupes, eso se hará- contestó un Eriol muy animado.  
-Nada de jugarretas- pidió Li un poco desconfiado del inglés.  
Eriol rió un poco y mostró esa misteriosa sonrisa de siempre. A Syaoran le saltó una venita de verlo así.  
-No te preocupes Syaoran, yo me encargaré de que Eriol no haga nada malo- le dije con una sonrisa.  
Syaoran asintió y se tranquilizó un poco.  
Caminé hacia el cuarto y al ver a Sakura recostada sobre la cama de grueso edredón de colores, haciendo círculos con su dedo sobre el mismo, reí un poco.  
-Saku, ven porque no vamos un rato a patinar- comenté. Ella volteó a verme con ojos llorosos y a mi me sudó gotita- Sakura, en serio que Syaoran no nos ha dicho- respondí al verla.  
Sakura suspiró y después asintió, tomó nuestros pares de patines del armario de cedro que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y salimos.

-Nos vemos en un rato Li- le dijo Eriol antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.  
-¿Cómo, Syaoran no va?- yo no respondí, sólo me limité a llevarla del brazo. Miró a la cabaña que estábamos rentando y después a nosotros dos- ¡Hey! ¡Que injusto, ustedes si saben que va a hacer Syaoran!- chilló falsamente molesta y ambos reímos.  
- Para nada, pequeña Sakura. A nosotros sólo nos encargó sacarte de la casa y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.- respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

Caminamos arrastrando a Sakura hasta el lago rodeado de pinos llenos de nieve en sus hojas. Había intentado escapar varias veces durante el trayecto y no tuvimos otra solución más que cargarla entre ambos.  
Nos pusimos los patines y comenzamos a recorrer el lago congelado.  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos dimos cuenta que Sakura había desaparecido. Yo quise ir por ella pero Eriol me detuvo, sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas.  
-No te preocupes, no irá muy lejos- me dijo con una sonrisa enigmática. Yo lo miré y sonreí.  
-No le darás muchos problemas ¿verdad?- él negó y tomó mi otra mano.  
-Va a estar bien, sólo se perderá un poco pero cuando termine el tiempo que nos pidió Syaoran podrá salir del bosque.

Comenzamos a dar círculos con nuestras manos agarradas, mirándonos. Sonreí, el también lo hizo y sin darme cuenta como, ya me encontraba entre sus brazos, oliendo el fuerte aroma de su loción, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo que rodeaba al mío.  
-No me has respondido- me susurró al oído, algo aprensivo.  
Yo sonreí y me apreté más a su cuerpo. A sabiendas que esperaba una respuesta y que sólo prolongaba la misma. Disfrutando de la incertidumbre que mi actitud le producía- No se por qué dudas tanto- me resolví a responder después de un rato de estar abrazados y sentir como la nieve caía sobre ambos suavemente- si sabes que la respuesta- alcé mis manos hacia su rostro, nuestras frentes chocaron y nos mantuvimos así otro rato, hasta que sonreí ampliamente y susurré contra sus labios- es sí.


	22. Círculo

2. Círculo

-Maldito círculo vicioso- pensó con fastidio mientras conducía a toda velocidad por aquella gran avenida.  
Siempre era lo mismo. El se enojaba, ella se sentía herida, el le reclamaba, ella le gritaba que se largara, el lo hacía y a media noche… El estaba de nuevo en su departamento pidiendo perdón y que lo aceptase de nuevo.

Llegó hasta el mirador, en el punto más alto de la ciudad, donde podía apreciarse todas y cada una de las calles -algunas limpias, otras no tanto; los callejones donde la mayoría recibía poca luz del sol y apenas se podían apreciar las ventanas que se asomaban o los botes de basura que ese encontraban en ese lugar; los parques tan llenos de luz y esplendor en sus campos y algunos lagos con botes navegando suavemente por ellos; los tejados de cada una de las casas que rodeaban ese pequeño distrito y variaban un poco en tamaños y formas, inclusive en colores; los autos que iban y venían de un lado a otro recorriendo las amplias calles asfaltadas; los edificios algunos tan altos y otros no tanto que eran bordeados por la luz con suave impacto, las personas circulando por las calles, algunas preocupadas, otras no tanto, inclusive vagando sin pensar en nada más; y tantos demasíes como si de una maqueta bastante real se tratase.  
Tan real que le quitaba el aire al recordar que esa era su realidad. Una realidad que no hacía mucho había comenzado en ese lugar.  
Se recargó sobre el barandal del amplio mirador, aspirando el aire del atardecer, cerró los ojos escuchando con atención los suaves sonidos a su alrededor, intentado descifrar lo que eran en realidad.  
Un sollozo lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, casi con sorpresa. Miró a un lado primero, buscando el origen de aquello y no vio nada. Miró al otro y vio a una joven que se encontraba del otro lado del barandal. Su largo y oscuro cabello se revolvía con el pasar del aire entre este, sus blancas manos se sujetaban del barandal a sus espaldas mientras que su cuerpo se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia el barranco frente a sí. De sólo verla, en ese estado y de esa forma, se le partió el corazón, como si algo dentro de él, estallara de agonía.  
De repente, observó una cristalina lágrima caer por una de sus mejillas algo coloradas, sintiendo un escalofrío terrible al verla. Observó con miedo como sus manos suavemente iban soltándose del barandal, sintiendo la textura del mismo entre sus manos, como un cosquilleo inquieto que le recorría cada articulación y hueso de las mismas.  
Corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura antes de que la joven lograra soltarse por completo del barandal.  
La joven comenzó a forcejear contra su agarre con todas sus fuerzas, gritando violentamente.  
-¡SUÉLTAME DESGRACIADO! ¡DÉJAME MORIR EN PAZ! ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO!

Entre tantas sacudidas y el intento por su parte de evitar que la joven saltara a la nada, les hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la gravilla. Y aún estando en el piso, no dejo de sostenerla entre sus brazos, a pesar de que seguía intentando liberarse.  
Pasó un rato hasta que la joven, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Eriol suspiró de alivio al escucharla, sabía que estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para intentar tirarse de nuevo y aunque no estaba del todo resignada, por lo menos esa noche, ya no intentaría tirarse de nuevo.  
-¿Por qué querías hacerlo?- le preguntó con su profunda voz casi susurrando a su oído.  
Sintió el cálido aliento y sollozó una vez más antes de contestar de manera cortante- Que te importa- sollozó de nuevo sin derramar más lágrimas, parecía que sus ojos se habían quedado secos y ya no podían generar más lágrimas.  
-Tienes razón no me importa por que no soy nadie allegado a ti pero… si me permites, quisiera serlo- terminó casi en susurro.

Y esperando una reacción violenta o de otra índole parecida, se encontró con una que lo dejo algo desconcertado. La chica en sus brazos, se reía, aún no a carcajadas pero tenía la risa más gentil que pudo haber escuchado.  
Se intrigó ante el suceso- ¿Puedo saber que te causa tanta risa?- dijo falsamente molesto.  
-Que estoy segura, de que no vas por ahí… salvando a chicas que intentan saltar de los barrancos para quitarse la vida y pedirles gentilmente ser parte de sus vidas- sonó bastante amargo viniendo de una voz tan dulce que le produjo un escalofrío.

La posición en la que estaba, era un tanto interesante, puesto que se encontraban uno encima del otro y boca arriba. Obligándose a dejar de sentir el calor de su joven acompañante, se levantó con ella aún en brazos, acomodándose de tal manera que pudieran sentarse.  
La joven ya lo había intrigado, sentía una extraña familiaridad hacia ella y más al escuchar aquella dulce voz que de alguna manera le trajo recuerdos de su infancia en esa misma ciudad.  
Dejó de abrazarla, se levantó y ayudó a la joven delante suyo a levantarse, posando su mano suavemente sobre su hombro. Ella sólo asintió suavemente, se giró hacia él pero no pudo observar su rostro pues la luz del faro y el fleco de la joven lograban crear una sombra que lo ocultaba con misterio, tomó la mano del joven y se levanto con gracia de la gravilla.  
Alzó su rostro y ambos se sorprendieron al reconocerse.  
-Eriol…  
-Tomoyo…

Un nuevo círculo acababa de trazarse, un nuevo camino acaba de iniciarse. Todo tiene una razón de ser y este suceso era el inicio, sólo el inicio de su nuevo círculo.


	23. Carretera

3. Carretera

Todo el día caminando. Bajo la intensa luz del sol de verano, el calor la comenzaba a sofocarla y deshidratarla. Con una maleta en una mano y la otra cerrada en un puño, seguía caminando por toda la carretera 74.  
Bien no llevaba todo el día, pero el lento transcurrir de las horas le hacía pensar que así había pasado, desde que amaneció hasta ese momento, a caminar hacia Tomoeda, su ciudad natal.  
-Por lo menos no es un sitio desolado y desértico- pensó la joven intentando ser positiva.

Escuchaba el ir y venir de los coches a su lado, algunos pitándole y otros simplemente pasándola de largo pero a ninguno le volteo a ver. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con esa mirada que la había hecho salir tan apresurada que ni siquiera tomó dinero o un bote de agua, apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar una maleta anteriormente preparada.  
Ya se encontraba harta de la situación en la que vivía pero por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.  
-Si lo hay- se reprochó mentalmente. Era cierto, muy dentro de sí, cierta parte de ella le decía que de haberle hecho caso a su madre esto no estaría sucediendo. Pero no, tenía que montarse en su macho y declarar lo contrario. Hacer lo que ella quiso y no lo que era correcto. Y ahora estas eran las consecuencias…

Secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su blanca y delicada mano y dejó salir un suspiro al tiempo que observaba un cartel en color verde con letras blancas que indicaban la distancia que faltaba para llegar a tres ciudades, una de ellas Tomoeda.  
En coche le faltaría una hora, a pie… bueno, es seguro que no llegase para el anochecer o quien sabe, quizá si.  
-Sería más sencillo si no me estuviera muriendo de sed- se quejó en susurro mientras emprendía el paso.

Escuchó el pitar de un coche pero siguió caminando como si no lo hubiese escuchado. De nuevo pitó el automóvil pero siguió sin hacerle caso. Pitó una tercera vez pero esta lo ignoró olímpicamente. Entonces escuchó el sonido del motor tras de ella, sintiendo calor a la altura de sus rodillas y escuchó de nuevo el chillón pitido del automóvil. Dio un suspiro, cansada de ello y se giró de inmediato para encarar a quien le estuviera molestando, rezando internamente porque no fuera él.  
Al ver el coche se sorprendió, no era un coche cualquiera ni por su apariencia ni por el hecho de saber el precio del mismo, pero al ver al conductor se sorprendió aún más.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- contestó el pelinegro una vez a su lado, no había notado cuando paró.  
-Obviamente no estoy dando un paseo- contestó algo irritada la pelinegra.  
-No lo sé, a veces haces cosas fuera de lo común, Tomoyo- contestó el inglés. Tomoyo sonrió de verlo y asintió- ¿Vas a Tomoeda?- asintió de nuevo- Entonces ven, te llevo- estuvo a punto de rehusarse pero lo cierto era que llevaba horas debajo del sol y estaba cansada a morir.  
-Gracias, Eriol- contestó al subirse al auto.  
-No hay de que- sonrió y emprendió marcha- Ahora, me gustaría que me explicaras por que te encuentro en la mitad de la carretera y no en tu departamento.  
-Es una larga historia.  
-No te preocupes, tenemos toda la tarde. Imagino que no irás a casa de tu madre pero tampoco traes dinero.-Tomoyo sonrió con un poco de vergüenza, ¿tan obvia era?- Por lo que te invito a quedarte conmigo hasta que encuentres donde quedarte y no acepto un no por respuesta- advirtió ante la mirada escéptica de la joven.  
-No habrá ningún problema con…  
-Ya no estamos juntos- fue su simple respuesta.  
-Eso es bueno, me alegro que por fin hayas tomado esa decisión- contestó gentilmente la joven.  
Eriol asintió- Tu también tomaste una, ¿no es así?- la joven asintió.  
-Es la razón por la que me encontraste aquí.  
-Ya veo y ¿no te estará buscando?- preguntó curioso, sin dejar de mirar el camino.  
-Lo dudo, sobretodo después de aventarle un cenicero a cabeza- respondió con una gota en su cabeza.  
Eriol rió suavemente- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba de ti. Tu no eres una persona agresiva.  
-Lo sé, pero el quiso…- apretó las manos sobre su regazo.

Eriol la miró de reojo al notar como callaba rápidamente y ponía una cara bastante seria e inclusive un poco triste.  
-¿Lo intentó de nuevo?- preguntó Eriol al recordar el día de su peculiar encuentro.  
Tomoyo asintió. Eriol apretó fuertemente el volante, no podía tolerar que la trataran de esa manera.  
-Sabes algo- la joven volteó a verlo- me alegro que lo haya intentado- abrió sus ojos como plato, mirándolo asombrada- porque de otra manera, no estarías en este momento conmigo- sonrió el joven, volteando a verla, apenas un segundo para seguir mirando la carretera.

Tomoyo sonrió, sabía que a partir de ese momento no tendría porque temer más. Estaría bien. Estaría segura. Reclinó el asiento y dejó que el sueño y el cansancio se apoderasen de su cuerpo.


	24. Cocinar

4. Cocinar

El suave y delicado aroma del chocolate derretido se esparcía por toda la planta baja de a casa con sutil maestría. Inclusive, podría llegar a pensarse que era adrede la forma en que el aroma llenaba cada uno de los espacios y rincones en la casa.  
Unos ojos amatistas miraban con atención el horno, esperando con paciencia el momento adecuado para sacarlo y adornarlo, al ritmo en que tarareaba una bella canción que había escuchado en el coche de Eriol cuando se encontraron de nuevo.  
-¿Que haces?- preguntó el inglés a su espalda logrando sobresaltarla y que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sentada sobre el piso de madera pues se encontraba en cuclillas.  
-Eriol, me diste un susto de muerte- le reclamó la amatista falsamente molesta.  
El joven sonrió y se acercó a ella para ayudarle a levantarse- No fue mi intención, pero obviamente tu no tienes la conciencia limpia- comentó con picardía.  
-¿Yo?- se hizo la ofendida y se cruzó de brazos- Soy tan inocente como un ángel y sólo por tus acusaciones no comerás un solo pedazo de pastel.

El verla con ese gesto de falso enojo le provocó una suave risa, se acercó a ella y con ojos de perrito le miró hasta que la joven comenzó a reír. Le fascinaba su risa.  
-Eriol deja de hacer eso- pidió al momento de arrojar una servilleta de tela sobre su rostro y caminar de nuevo frente al horno.  
-Huele delicioso- le dijo al momento de ponerse junto a ella.  
-Gracias, realmente espero que les guste- le dijo con una suave sonrisa.  
-Estoy seguro que así será, aunque Spinel no…  
-No te preocupes por el, ya le di unos chocolates que estoy segura no le harán daño. El pastel es un poco dulce pero creo que prefiero no causar más problemas de los que ya te estoy ocasionando- bajo su mirada consternada al piso.  
-Hey, no me causas problemas ni eres una molestia- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
La joven sonrió también. Se miraron en su mares indescifrables, aquellos espejos del alma tan profundos e impactantes que no notaron cuando alguien más había ingresado a la cocina.

-Eriol- le llamó Spinel, al verlos con esa mirada y sentirse ignorado se limitó a esperar a que su amo despertara de su trance.  
-¡Eriol!- gritó Nakuru desde el marco de la puerta.  
Ambos jóvenes sonrieron con un suave rubor en sus mejillas pero se giraron hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede Nakuru?- preguntó gentilmente el joven mago- Quería preguntarte ¿cuando va a estar la comida? Me muero de hambre.  
Spinel la miró un tanto irritado por ver rota la intimidad de su amo con aquella tontería, aunque tenía razón. El también tenía hambre- ¿Sólo piensas en eso?- preguntó molesto.  
-Pero es que tengo hambre- se quejó la forma falsa de Rubymoon haciendo pucheros como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
Tomoyo rió- No se preocupen, en un momento estará la cena- contestó con gentileza.  
Nakuru asintió con una sonrisa y tomó a Spinel entre sus brazos, desapareciendo de la cocina.  
-Muchas gracias- agradeció el inglés.  
-No hay de qué- sonrió complacida la joven.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?  
La joven negó suavemente- Quiero hacerlo yo en agradecimiento- respondió aún con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro e inclusive la habitación.  
Eriol la miró unos instantes y después salió de la cocina, para regresar minutos más tarde con una botella de vino en sus manos.  
Tomoyo lo miró intrigada al momento de sacar el pastel del horno y posarlo sobre una tabla de picar para evitar que el calor quemara la mesa de la cocina.

Eriol sacó unos cuantos ingredientes del refrigerador, los puso sobre la mesa de la cocina, se acercó a uno de los cajones de donde sacó un cuchillo, tomó una tabla de cristal para picar y comenzó a picar las verduras que tenía en la mesa.  
-Eriol, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó interesada al verlo.  
-Es mi manera de agradecerte por ser una gran amiga- sonrió mientras seguía con su tarea.


	25. Bufanda

5. Bufanda

Aún siendo de noche, aún en esa oscuridad que envolvía por completo mi habitación, podía ver aquel inusual color de ojos devolviéndole la mirada. Tan profunda, tan perceptiva, tan cautivante.  
Tomé la suave almohada de plumas a su lado y la dejé caer sobre mi rostro con la ingenua esperanza de desaparecerlos de mi vista. Obviamente, con nulo resultado.  
-Oye Eriol, ¿has visto mi bufanda?- preguntó Nakuru desde el marco de la puerta.  
-Tu… bufanda- habló suavemente el inglés.  
-Si, una bufanda verde con estrellitas doradas y cintas rosas- describió preocupada.  
-Tu bufanda- repitió como si de un zombi se tratase.  
-Si, Eriol- habló ya exasperada al recibir poca atención por parte de su creador- ¿No la has visto?  
-Tu bufanda- repitió en el mismo tono.  
-Olvídalo- contestó la joven caminando por el pasillo hasta su habitación y reemprender la búsqueda de tan importante objeto.

-Su bufanda- pensó un poco. Sentía como si las palabras fueran cuestiones tan difíciles para su comprensión que no podía interpretarlas. Era como si tuviera una sobrecarga de información o quizá, la culpa era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cualquiera que fuera la causa, sabía bien donde estaba aquella bufanda verde que su querida Nakuru buscaba con desesperación

Esa tarde, habían salido de su casa para tomar un helado y platicar de cosas tan mundanas como lo son sus vidas. Desde que salieron el deseó que el tiempo no pasara, que siempre fuera la tarde, que siempre fuera ese momento pero el sabe bien que el tiempo aunque es eterno, no pasa en balde.  
Caminaron desde su casa hasta el parque, sin quererlo ella tropezó y el logró sujetarla, logrando que quedara entre sus brazos.  
-Gracias- había dicho ella con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que le pareció la más hermosa en ese momento. Una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro y todo a su alrededor a pesar de que la tarde estaba un poco nublada y hacía algo de frío.  
Siguieron caminando, tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a una banca del parque cercana al lago, no sin antes pasar por su helado. Miraron el reflejo del sol, con sus tonos anaranjados, rojos y algunos rosado, que se pintaba sobre el lago y brillaba como si de cristales se trataran.  
Tomoyo recargó su cabeza sobre el brazo de él y le dijo algo que esperaba escuchar pero tenía miedo de que no fuera así. Esto le hizo verla con tal intensidad que logró ruborizarla, y sólo rió por ello. El respondió igual y al ver que ella sonreía, se le iluminaron los ojos como nunca pensó que pasaría. Besó su mano con gentileza y pasó su brazo a su alrededor al sentir que temblaba como una hoja por el frío del viento. Tomó la bufanda que traía él y la puso alrededor de su delgado cuello níveo.  
Aquella que por error había tomado al salir apresuradamente de su casa y con la que tuvo que cargar toda la tarde, por suerte traía su chamarra pues entonces sólo dejaba a la vista una parte del vivo color de la bufanda.

Bien, ahora tenía una razón para ir a verla mañana. No es que no fuera a ir, pero es mejor tener siempre un buen pretexto para no llegar así nada más. Con un falso "pasaba por aquí" ó "caminaba hacia el centro y recordé que tu casa quedaba en mi camino". Si claro, su casa no me quedaba de camino al centro, de hecho me hacía dar una vuelta más, pero necesito un pretexto para verla.  
Su madre me volverá a agradecer las atenciones que tuve con Tomoyo que para mí fueron todo un placer, pero ella no dejará de agradecerlo y yo jamás dejaré de agradecer el día en que decidí ir a Tokyo, por que ese día te encontré y me di cuenta que encontré mi felicidad.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Escuché que caían algunas cosas al suelo con gran estruendo y me reí un poco, debía tranquilizar a Nakuru con respecto a su bufanda y eso haría, en cuanto me levantara de la cama y dejara de sentir tu olor en mi chamarra.


	26. Botella

6. Botella

Había pasado un tiempo desde que comenzaron a salir formalmente como pareja, aún tenían ciertas dudas que conforme más tiempo juntos pasaban, más se daban cuenta de ellas.  
Ese día habían quedado en la fuente de los delfines en el centro de la ciudad, el como era costumbre, siempre llegaba quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, puntualidad inglesa al fin y al cabo. Sólo que ese día, al llegar al reloj no lo vio, miró su reloj y vio que aún faltaban diez minutos antes de la hora acordada.  
-Quizá se retrasó- pensó con ánimos la joven.

Sabía que era raro de él no ser puntual a las citas, aunque si lo pensaba bien, jamás la había dejado esperando ni nada por el estilo pero seguramente habrá sucedido algo que lo haya retrasado. Miró su reloj y apenas habían pasado cinco minutos, miró al cielo y veía como las nubes pasaban lentamente sobre el azul celeste que lo pintaba. Miró al frente y no lo vio, miró a un lado y después al otro pero nada. Suspiró y miró su reloj, era la hora acordada pero el aún no se presentaba.  
Siguió esperando, veía a la gente pasar de un lado al otro, siguiendo su camino rutinario, sin nada que los distrajera de ello. Miró su reloj, ya eran quince minutos pasados de la hora, comenzaba a preocuparse. Vio una tienda cercana y fue a comprar un botella de agua, iba a pagar cuando vio su celular, lo revisó con la esperanza de encontrar una señal de su tardanza pero nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni un solo correo de voz. Suspiró, pagó y tomó la botella de agua.

/ /

Sabía que estaba llegando tarde y que no le había avisado y que no había podido avisarle y que era el peor día que vivía. Jamás había llegado antes tarde a ningún sitio, pero todo había empezado con una reunión por parte de la empresa de su padre en la cual tuvo que estar presente por ser el representante en Japón, para su mala suerte la junta se extendió más de lo esperado y siendo así, todos sus compromisos igual se habían retrasado. Quiso hablar con ella pero su celular no estaba en el coche por lo que tendría que ir hasta su casa para recogerlo, eso significaría una hora más tarde para ver a Tomoyo, si de por sí ya iba una hora retrasado no podía darse el lujo de tardarse una más.

Se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de Tomoyo, estaba más que seguro que su novia le había hablado varias veces y mandado mensaje y ahora tenía la enorme duda de cómo llegaría a comportarse la joven con él. Sabía que podía enojarse, podía reñirlo, podía… ¿que podría hacer la siempre educada Tomoyo Daidouji contra él?

-De acuerdo- se decía caminando de un lado al otro- No te pongas paranoica Tomoyo, seguramente olvido su celular en su casa o en la oficina y por eso no has podido hablar con él- intentaba convencerse pues desde que había dado la hora y no llegaba intentó comunicarse, fácil le había hablado cincuenta veces y para colmo la última vez le indico que estaba apagado- El no esta poniéndote el cuerno ni nada por el estilo, sólo tuvo cosas que hacer y se olvidó de- suspiró- de ti.

Toda la semana se la había pasado actuando muy extraño y sentía que le ocultaba algo, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus ideas no fueran ciertas, que sólo fuera paranoia suya y nada más. Se sentó en el banco, muy cerca de la fuente donde habían quedado, miró al piso con la botella de agua recién rellenada entre sus manos, miró de nuevo hacia la fuente y sus ojos abrieron de par en par, dejando caer la botella al piso de la impresión. Ahí, frente a la fuente, con un ramo de rosas estaba Eriol, hablando muy dulcemente con una joven de cabellos castaños.

/ /

-¡Vaya! Si que tiene mucho desde que no nos vemos- le contestó la joven castaña a Eriol.  
-Si y estaba preparando una sorpresa para Tomoyo- su rostro se mostró bastante desanimado.  
-Eso veo, las rosas son hermosas- le dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al momento de tomarla de las manos de Eriol- Estoy segura que le encantarán.  
-Si, eso espero- aún contestaba desanimado.  
-Vamos Eriol, no fue tu culpa que tu junta se haya alargado, simplemente fue mala suerte- le sonrió la trigueña y le dio un abrazo reconfortante.  
-Lo sé, pero no dejo de preguntarme donde podrá estar- contestó preocupado.

Tomoyo se había quedado sin habla-Yo lo mató- pensó. Los miró tan atentamente que no se dio cuenta cuando había levantado la botella y la apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos, pero al ver que la joven le daba un gentil beso en su mejilla sintió que su furia estallaba. Alzó la botella y la lanzó fuertemente contra la pareja, dándole de lleno en la cabeza al pelinegro. Viendo como caía al piso casi noqueado y la castaña se arrodillaba a su lado bastante preocupada.  
-¡Dios Tomoyo! ¿por qué hiciste eso?- escuchó una impresionada voz masculina a su lado.

Volteó a verlo con sorpresa la amatista, viendo a un Syaoran algo más grande, que la veía bastante sorprendido y algo preocupado.  
-¿Syaoran?- preguntó desconcertada. Miró de nuevo hacia la fuente y observó que la castaña tenía la cabeza de Eriol en sus piernas, esta la miró y pudo ver sus ojos esmeraldas que la veían con preocupación- ¡Sakura!- exclamó y entonces se dio cuenta de su grave error.

Tomoyo corrió hacia ellos con Syaoran pisándole los talones. Se hincó frente a Sakura y tomó el rostro de Eriol entre sus delicadas manos.  
-Eriol, Eriol- le llamó preocupada- Amor, abre los ojos.

/ /

Los cuatro jóvenes descansaban sobre una manta a cuadros azules y blancos, debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo, disfrutando de la sombra que les proporcionaba.  
-Lo siento tanto- repetía por enésima la nívea desde que Eriol había despertado.

Eriol sólo sonreía, jamás había visto esa faceta suya, recordando algo de un cenicero, pero se dijo que la siguiente vez que tuviera una junta y una cita al mismo tiempo debía de asegurarse de llevar el celular, para evitar cualquier incidente.  
-Descuida- respondió acariciando su rostro.

Sakura y Syaoran los veían con una sonrisa en el rostro, quizá había sido un poco de mala suerte pero casi logra que Tomoyo matara a su novio y que la sorpresa se arruinara. Sakura miró las rosas dentro de la botella de agua con la misma sonrisa, miró a Syaoran a su lado, le dio un beso y sacó un par de sándwiches de la canasta.


	27. Gatos

7. Gatos

Esa mañana al abrir la puerta de su casa, encontró una caja con un bello moño azul celeste sobre él.  
- ¿Y esto? -se preguntó la joven peliviolácea al ver el paquete.  
Se agachó para recogerlo y en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos, sintió que se movía levemente. Lo metió a la casa, se dirigió a la sala y lo puso sobre el cristal de la mesa de centro.  
Tomó la blanca tarjeta debajo de aquel lindo moño y leyó la hermosa caligrafía:  
Te veo dentro de 10 minutos  
Espero que te guste la sorpresa

La joven sonrió y dejó la tarjeta a un lado de la caja. Abrió la caja, deshaciendo el perfecto moño azul que la cerraba, tomando la tapa de la caja y quitándola para dejar a su vista aquel bello obsequio que le había dejado. Sonrió y sacó al minino de su caja, era tan blanco como la nieve, tan pequeño que apenas era un poco más grande que su mano, su pelo era tan suave que parecía como si estuvieras tocando algodón, miró sus grandes ojos azules y sonrió, estaban impresionados.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y dejó al minino sobre la cama, sacó un poco de ropa y después tomó un baño. Salió del baño y comenzó a arreglarse, viendo de vez en cuando el reloj para asegurarse del tiempo que le quedaba.  
Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta- Adelante- contestó.  
-Señorita- dijo la joven mucama- El joven Hiiragizawa se encuentra esperándola en la sala- anunció con completa cortesía y un suave rubor la mujer.  
-Muchas gracias, Kasumi. Dígale que en un momento bajo- respondió la joven con una sonrisa y cuando la mucama cerró la puerta rió suavemente. Eriol siempre lograba ese efecto en las mujeres y aunque no iba a negar que a veces le daban celos, sabía de antemano, que el sólo tenía ojos, corazón y pensamientos para ella.

/ /

En cuerpo y alma lo había hechizado, no había duda y eso le parecía fascinante pues ella no había hecho ninguna clase de hechizo, ni siquiera poseía magia- Sólo la magia del amor- pensó con una boba sonrisa en su rostro- Que te ha hecho, Eriol- se dijo a sí mismo, con clara burla en su voz.  
-No, que me has hecho tú- contestó una gentil voz a su espalda. La miró sobre su hombro y sonrió, no se había percatado de cuando ella se había puesto ahí, sólo cuando ella había bajado.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó suavemente- Buenos días, hermosa- musitó contra los labios de su novia.  
-Buenos días, amor- contestó ella completamente hipnotizada por su sensual voz- Gracias por el regalo, es hermoso.  
-¿Cuál regalo?- preguntó extrañado el joven.  
Lo miró confundida- El gato blanco- respondió con el mismo tono de voz que él.  
-Gato blanco…- la miró con desconcierto. Ciertamente el no había comprado un gato blanco ni un peluche de un gato ni nada que se le pareciera- Pequeña, pero si yo no he comprado ningún gato, te aseguro que el único gato al que he visto hoy a sido a Spinel y es completamente negro- afirmó.  
-Pero, era tu letra en la tarjeta.- comentó aún confundida.  
-¿Qué tarjeta?- preguntó bastante desconcertado.  
-La que venía en la caja de regalo- respondió de igual forma.

Ahora estaba más que confundido, no tenía ni idea de la caja a la cual Tomoyo se refería, ni del gato o de la tarjeta, simplemente era como si le hablara en un idioma extraño.  
-¿Dices que mi letra estaba en la tarjeta?- preguntó de nuevo.  
-Sí, estaba escrito en…- su rostro palideció un poco, sintió como si el aire fuera extraído por completo de sus pulmones- Dios mío- susurró al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca.  
-Tomoyo- le llamó bastante preocupado al ver como palidecía de repente- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Entonces escucharon un par de aplausos en la puerta, ambos voltearon y ahí recargado en el marco con un gesto de autosuficiencia en su rostro, se encontraba el ex de Tomoyo.  
-Vaya, vaya- dijo con burla- Joven, ¿puedo saber porque tiene a mi novia entre sus brazos?  
Eriol lo vio con frialdad- Ella no es su novia- respondió- Y no tengo porque darle explicaciones.  
-Bueno, me parece que Tomoyo es la que me debe una explicación.  
Tomoyo de sólo verlo tembló, trago pesado al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios.  
-Tomoyo- comenzó aquel sujeto- ¿Puedo saber en dónde te has metido todos estos meses?- reclamó- Por que te recuerdo que me dejaste un bello regalo- señaló su frente.  
-Yo…- Tomoyo no podía dejar que ese tipo la intimidara, ya no más. Ya no era parte de su vida y ciertamente no tenía porque serlo de nuevo ni tenerle miedo- Creo que no debo de darte explicaciones de nada- respondió con dureza.

El sujeto caminó hacia ella dando grandes zancadas. Eriol se interpuso entre el hombre y la joven, mirándolo como si de un insecto se tratase.  
-Lárgate- demandó Eriol al tenerlo frente a sí.  
-Por supuesto que lo haré- siseó peligrosamente- Sólo vine por Tomoyo y una vez que venga me iré con ella.  
-En primera no te llevarás a Tomoyo y en segunda, si aprecias tu miserable vida te irás en este instante.- advirtió con un brillo cruel en sus ojos zafiros.  
El sujeto lo miró como un desafío, sintió un escalofrío por su columna pero decidió ignorarlo- Mira niño bonito, no quiero desfigurarte la cara. Así que, dame a Tomoyo y me iré sin tocar ni uno solo de tus cabellos.- amenazó.

Eriol escuchó el provenir de unas suaves pisadas, miró detrás del sujeto y sonrió.  
-De acuerdo te la daré- sonrió enigmáticamente. Tomoyo lo miró sin entender, ¿es que acaso estaba loco o ya no la quería?- Aunque dudo que a Spinel le agrade la idea de que te llevas a su dueña.  
-Spi…- sintió aire caliento detrás de sus rodillas, volteó y encontró una enorme pantera negra que lo miraba asesinamente, se relamió los bigotes y gruñó.

El pálido hombre gritó agudamente y salió corriendo de la casa sin mirar atrás. Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo estallaron en risas al escuchar el grito de niña que había dado su ex mientras que Spinel los miraba con una gota en su cabeza.  
-Muchas gracias, Spinel- se acercó Tomoyo a él y lo abrazó.  
Spinel, aunque un poco sonrojado, asintió.

/ /

Ambos gatos se encontraban sobre el regazo de Tomoyo, durmiendo plácidamente mientras la joven japonesa los acariciaba delicadamente.  
-¿Crees que vuelva?- le preguntó a Eriol.  
Eriol la miró con dulzura- No, la verdad no creo pero si lo llega a intentar, pues siempre estará Spinel para cuidarte- sonrió- y yo también.


	28. Héroes

8. Héroes

Pasaba el canal cada tanto, escuchando distraídamente los anuncios o los diálogos de los programas. Con los pies colgando en el respaldo y su cabeza colgando del asiento, veía la televisión tratando de distraerse y no aburrirse. No había mucho que hacer, Tomoyo se había ido a comprar unas cosas y no quería que Eriol viera su sorpresa de aniversario, y por su parte, ya tenía todo preparado para esa noche, y había hecho parte del aseo de la casa, por lo que ya no había más que pudiera hacer.  
-Bueno, quizá la cena- pensó al tiempo que volvía cambiar el canal.  
-Empieza la tercera temporada de Héroes, la nueva serie de Warner Channel, a continuación…-se escuchó el spoiler en la TV al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un abrir y cerrar de la puerta.

Tomoyo al verlo sobre el sillón de la sala, con esa postura tan peculiar sonrió. Sabía que estaba aburrido, ella igualmente se había aburrido de ir sola a comprar lo que necesitaba para esa noche pero no tenía de otra si quería sorprender a Eriol.  
Dejó las cosas en la cocina y se acercó al hombre con quien compartiría el resto de su vida dentro de unas cuantas semanas.  
-Eriol…- le llamó seductoramente desde atrás del sillón.  
-Dime amor- le miró interesado.

La joven se recargó sobre el respaldo del sillón, viendo con interés la serie que comenzaba. Eriol al verla distraída, la jalo hacia sí, logrando que cayera sobre su cuerpo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.  
-Te importa si nos sentamos correctamente, no me acomodo viendo la tele de esta forma- sugirió.  
-Tengo una mejor idea, que te parece si dejamos de ver la tele y hacemos otras formas- habló con picardía mostrando a su vez una mirada seductora.

Sabía que no podría decirle que no, pero debía hacerlo, debía mantenerse firme si quería que la sorpresa de esa noche no se arruinara. Pero en el instante en que la besó, supo con certeza que no podía negarse. Suspiró derrotada y se levantó de inmediato.  
-En verdad quería ver el inicio de esa serie, dicen que esta interesante- reprochó falsamente molesta.

Eriol sonrió como sabía que a ella le encantaba, apagó la tele y se levantó del sillón para después encerrarse toda la tarde en la habitación que compartían. Con más de una idea se había dirigido a aquella habitación pero sobretodo con aquella que agradecía a cierta serie por que en efecto, aparecieron en cuanto necesitaba ayuda, en cuanto se moría de aburrimiento y se afligía por no tenerla a su lado.


	29. Pintura

9. Pintura

-No puedo creer, el tiempo que ha pasado desde ese día- pensó con dulzura al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma- Aquel día en el que me entregué por completo al único hombre que he amado y al único que amaré hasta que muera y aún más allá…- sonrió mordiéndose los labios al tiempo que seguía inspeccionando la pintura frente a ella.  
-Buenas tardes- susurró a su oído- Señora Hiiragizawa- depositó un gentil beso en el cuello de su esposa.  
-Buenas tardes- sonrió la joven, besando los labios de su marido- ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
-Bastante bien, aunque algo atareado- la rodeó con sus brazos y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amada- Sólo que, se me estaban haciendo eternos estos tres días al no tenerte a mi lado.  
-A mí también- contestó acariciando su rostro con esa gentil mano que el besó.  
-¿Qué veías?  
-El cuadro de nuestra boda.

Ambos lo miraron, era enorme, con un marco dorado, se encontraba sobre la chimenea de la biblioteca donde dos personas podían verse. Un hombre de gafas, con porte altivo pero bastante feliz que portaba un traje negro con camisa blanca, abrazando por la cintura a una joven vestida de blanco con un ramo de magnolias entre sus manos enguantadas y recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre. Se veía feliz, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, con una delicada sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-No te hace justicia- le susurró su esposo.  
-Entonces el pintor no hizo bien su trabajo- respondió con una sonrisa.  
-El pintor estaba muy distraído observando tu belleza- aseguró.  
-Tanto que no la plasmo como debía, ¿no?- enarcó una ceja.  
-Así es- ambos rieron con delicadeza- Bueno mi adorada esposa- la cargó con delicadeza- Usted debería estar en cama, el doctor le ha dicho que no mueva un músculo durante estos últimos tres meses y yo me encargaré de ello- comenzó su camino hacia su dormitorio.  
-Pero Eriol, me aburro mucho estando sin hacer nada- reclamó falsamente molesta la japonesa.

Sus voces eran sonidos casi inexistentes a medida que se alejaban de la biblioteca, dejándola a solas completamente y sólo aquel cuadro como testigo de aquella soledad, así como de la unión de aquel profundo amor que se profesaban. Y en suaves trazos de pintura negra podía observarse la firma del autor de aquella obra maestra, en una esquina casi inexistente de aquel cuadro.  
Para mi amada Tomoyo de su esposo Eriol Hiiragizawa


	30. Patinar

10. Patinar

-Así, muy bien- decía con gentil voz mientras tomada las manos de su pequeña entre las suyas, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio- Eso es, sólo es cuestión de seguir practicando- sonrió.  
La pequeña asintió, tenía un parecido sorprendente a sus progenitores, el largo cabello de ella pero del tono de él, sus ojos como los de él pero al tono de ella, podía decirse que era una réplica exacta de Tomoyo sólo que en pequeño pero con el carácter de su padre.  
-Eriol- le llamó Tomoyo- ¿podrías ayudarnos?- pidió con gentileza, su esposo se acercó con cámara en mano- Tengo que ir a la cabaña por una bufanda para Kumiko.  
-De acuerdo, entonces te esperaremos- Tomoyo asintió y le dio la mano de su hija a Eriol.

Ambos vieron como la japonesa caminaba en dirección a la cabaña, dejando un rastro formado por sus huellas en la espesa nieve que se juntaba alrededor del lago.  
-Oye papá- le llamó y este la miró con dulzura.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó suavemente.  
-¿Algún día seré tan hermosa como mamá?- preguntó algo inquieta la pequeña.  
Eriol rió con dulzura por la pregunta, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó- Si, pero serás más hermosa.  
-¡Más hermosa!- exclamó con los enormes ojos abiertos de par en par y sus pequeñas manitas sobre sus rosadas mejillas, al escuchar a su padre hablar de esa manera, logrando que su padre riera por su sorpresa.  
-Si, yo creo que serás más hermosa que mamá- reafirmó a su pequeña, dando vueltas lentas sobre el lago congelado. La pequeña niña lo miró consternada y su padre no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Qué sucede?  
-No c_B_reo ganarle a mamá, ella es muy hermosa y también es muy bella- respondió con simpleza la pequeña Hiiragizawa.  
- Si pero yo se que con el tiempo, aprenderás a ser tan bella y hermosa como ella- dijo picando tiernamente la nariz de su pequeña hija, logrando que esta riera con ganas.

-Vaya, puede que me ponga celosa- comentó la gentil voz de Tomoyo al ver al padre de su hija y a la pequeña abrazados recorriendo el lago, escuchando la dulce risa infantil- ¿Puedo saber de que se reían?  
Padre e hija se miraron y sonrieron- Es un secreto- dijeron al unísono, provocando una suave risa en la japonesa.  
-No cabe duda que eres hija de Eriol- se acercó a ellos con la bufanda en mano, depositó un suave beso en los labios de su esposo y acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello de la pequeña Kumiko.

Adoraba a su hija, era el regalo más bello que la vida pudo haberles dado y adoraba a Tomoyo, por ser la persona que le había dado ese regalo, fruto del profundo amor que se tenían. Su vida, aunque no era perfecta, al tenerlas a ambas, era lo más cercano a la perfección de lo que cualquiera pudiera estar y agradecía profundamente a Kami por ello.

Tomoyo tomó de nuevo las manos de su hija entre las suyas y comenzaron a practicar de nuevo. Eriol se dedicó a filmar de nuevo a las dos mujeres de su vida, con una enorme sonrisa.

_Y bueno, estos fueron los 10 drabbles para el segundo concurso al que entre por invitación de Klauss y de Saori (MUCHAS GRACIAS A AMBAS POR TOMARME EN CUENTA). Espero realmente que les hayan gustado estos drabbles._

_Con respecto a mis otros fics- Se que no los he terminado ni actualizado y ahorita subo esto... Estos drabbles están hechos desde Junio y pues por esas fechas estuve escribiendo un poco y actualizando muy poco. Sigo escribiendo (por quien lo duda) pero con los proyectos de la carrera y mi servicio de beca, no he hayado tiempo para actualizar. A menos claro que sea a las tantas de la madrugada jijiji ñ.ñ Lo cual me esta ocasionando un poco de problemas (insomnio y cansancio excesivo) Y es que, a veces me quedo sin dormir por mis tareas, sumándole problemas personales y con la dicho inspiración u.u. Se que no debería de hacer este tipo de comentarios, pero es más que nada para aclararles el porque de mi tardanza al actualizar._

_Reitero que voy a actualizar. Les mentiría si dijera que mañana o la próxima semana o el siguiente mes por que realmente no se cuando actualizaré. Lo que si les puedo decir, es que he estado editando y checando bien los capítulos y la verdad, tengo dudas con respecto a los siguientes capítulos, sobretodo con PaV ya que tiene escenas algo fuertes y aún no se si publicarlo así o publicar una versión light y en mi blog (que aún no inicio ni actualizo (T-T todo se me acumula)) la versión hard. Pero en fin, ya verán después el resultado._

_Por de mientras, cuídense mucho y felices lecturas._

_Besos_

_Lebel27_


End file.
